A Fourth Shot of Rick with A Side of Morty
by yoshi3000
Summary: The one-shot sequel to "Three Tales of the Mortified Rickspark", Rick and his family find themselves dragged into the conflict they wanted to stay out, Rick has a new blonde heartthrob in his life, new swords for the family, and Evil Morty is still out there. What do you mean there's more build up! Pairings: Merch(OC) /Beth, Diane/Rick/Bonnie, Roberto(OC)/Summer, Jessica/Morty


**(The author is in his office with the Smith-Sanchez family except Jerry)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Rick and Morty who belong its awesome creator. I own nothing but the plot. And one more thing, Bonnie Sinclair belongs to Giahna Pantano (icecry).**

 **Rick: *urrp* Something tells me this is going to be fun!**

 **(The author plays Rick and Morty's opening theme)**

* * *

 **Rick and Morty**

 **A Fourth Shot of Rick with a side of Morty**

* * *

(A/N: The fourth entry is my Reality Warper!Rick and Morty series. Originally, I was going to deal with Katsumi and Evie's plotline and this plotline in one like last time. But I've decided it was easier to make them their own separate tales. That's right, Katsumi and Evie will be getting their own story! To make things easier for readers, this continues the plotline on all the chapters of Tales of the Mortyified Rickspark except the Plus One chapter.)

Here's your recap for those too lazy to read: Evil Morty's now a reality warper, Rebecca's back, and Morty Flynn escaped by the skin of his teeth with Gilda von Gyra. Oh…and Rick and Morty sat on their asses watching TV with the family (except Beth, who was breaking in Merch's new bed). Let the adventures continue.

(A/N: And a pleasant reminder, Merch's real name is Rick, but he's not a counterpart to Rick Sanchez. Just in case a certain special guest I hope who reads this…*cough* Icecry *cough*

* * *

 **Rick, We Got a Problem**

(Current Location: Z-T Spaceport, between dimensions, somewhere within the CN Cluster)

Rick "Merch" Merkowshi was a businessman and had dealt with a lot of shit since he virtually abandoned Earth Prime to become a warper alongside his best friends Akira and Genevieve. Being told that could a Master Metsu Emerald was rank on his top 5…no 10 things on the list of headaches. The only thing scarier was Genevieve being pregnant again, but he was glad Genevieve felt she had enough children. Beth looked just as nervous as it was obvious they were not going to continue their coitus marathon. The two were practically pacing in the bedroom of Beth's new ship.

"Damn it! Of all things, Rebecca had to do. This is the dumbest of her ideas!" Merch fumed pulling at his hair. "I could understand the turf war crap with Ryo and Chronoa! This I can't!"

"How bad is it? How deep in shit are we?" Beth asked.

"If Rebecca recalls like it is, we're knee deep! If Pinkamena or Dimensio finds it, we'll be waist deep! If Josho finds it, we're drowning in shit!" Merch said. "At least, nobody knows where it is, but it's only for a matter of time before someone finds it!"

"What about the Metsu Emeralds?" Beth asked. "They're safe, aren't they?"

"Four of them are in Ryker's hand and two of them are in the hands of those 10th level warper twins. But Josho had one! Even with one, he's a huge problem. I fear they will come to a clash." Merch said looking deep in thought.

"Well regardless, we will fight. We have each other's backs, don't we, sweetheart?" Beth said with her arms around Merch's waist.

"Definitely. First things first, we need to warn your family. As soon as Morty Flynn and Gilda get here, we'll go see them." Merch remarked. "No need for us to stress out. I still have the orders for my **old geist friend**."

"You mean the katanas and other weapons made with kyber crystals?" Beth recalled.

Merch nodded.

"Well, I might be able to make it easier. While I was working on stocking the ship, I "convinced" a fellow seller to part with some of his overstocked kyber crystals." Beth said.

"You beat him up, didn't you?" Merch asked.

"Yup, stabbed him to death with the pink sentient switchblade and absorbed his warper energy." Beth said casually. "Don't worry, he didn't have family or friends to avenge him."

Merch breathed a sigh of relief hearing that. At this rate, Beth's bounty will definitely rise.

* * *

-Pokémon Worlds (Remnants), CN-Zen Kuro-

Summer was rather pleased with herself having obtained her eighth and final gym badge. The young orangette sat leaning back on a beach chair overlooking the sea. She and her boyfriend, Roberto Jazz, were lounging on Treasure Beach, a hidden spot not far off from One Island.

"So, what now?" Roberto asked his lover.

"Maybe go home and get the family. It's been a while and I do want to show Morty my Pokémon collection. I do need to get away from the regions for them. Gumball does nothing but hunt me down to battle him." Summer remarked taking a bite at a Sitrus Berry. "Despite the fact, I kick his ass nearly every damn time we fight."

"He's a stubborn one, but he does push you to get stronger." Roberto said at his cat ears furrowed a bit.

"You're right, but, whatever, he's still a complete c-", Summer said before sensing someone incoming.

Roberto tensed and looked up that they have company. Their uninvited guest was a woman. She had an aged feel to her, but it was hard to tell. She had straight blonde hair going down to her shoulders partly done up with a ponytail, ruby red lipstick, a beauty mark under the left eye, and rectangular glasses giving off an aura of intelligence and intimidation. With the build, you'd assume she was a solider and a scientist. She wore a wine-red skirt suit with dark grey stockings and black high heels. Her nails are long, sharpened, and painted red. She had a white lab coat on her. Summer could not but feel like she was so familiar.

"Diane?" Summer asked.

The newcomer chuckled.

"Yeah…no. The name is Bonnie Sinclair, granddaughter." The woman now called Bonnie said to her.

Summer's eyes widened looking her over before coming to a conclusion.

"Alternate counterpart, right?" Summer asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"I came because I need your help." Bonnie said with a pained sigh. "Are you aware there's an evil Morty with warper powers on the run?"

"No." Summer remarked. "Why should I give a fuck?"

Bonnie groaned.

"You're just like your fucking grandfather." Bonnie said. "Which is ironically why I need your help. That Evil Morty has teamed up with a dangerous warper which will put the multiverse in danger."

"Again, why should I give a fuck?" Summer asked.

"Because, if we don't help to save the multiverse, there won't be one." Bonnie said glaring at her.

Summer scoffed as if he was not intimidated, but Roberto was. He got up looking at Bonnie with determined eyes.

"Summer, we should go." Roberto said. "I may be an anti-hero, but I can't stand aside from this. If the multiverse is in danger, we might as well aid."

Summer sighed. Her boyfriend wanted to helped others which he was properly motivated and be the hero. Still, his heroism and willingness to help others was his most attractive features. That and the cat ears. Summer got up and finished off that Sitrus Berry.

"What do you need from us?" Summer asked.

"I've been trying to go C-137AU2 myself, but I can't. Your grandfather seemed to put a lock on portal guns getting there." Bonnie said showing her own portal gun.

"Yeah, Grandpa put it up as a precaution. New portal guns made outside of C-137AU2 and its sub-verses would get be able to get to it's Earth. You could portalled to the Citadel and bummed a ride." Summer said.

"Oh, stop snipping and let's hurry." Bonnie snapped.

Summer rolled her eyes taking Bonnie's portal gun to wirelessly connect to her Warper smartphone. She activated **Lisa** (basically Warper's Siri).

"Lisa, authorize portal gun for entry to Earth C-137AU2. Code Alpha Jay." Summer said to her phone.

"Authorization complete." Lisa chirped.

Summer put her phone back on her side and used Bonnie's portal gun to open a portal to Earth C-137AU2. Before Bonnie could speak, a shrill voice interrupted. It was Gumball riding on a Gyrados demanded battle again with Carrie, Darwin, and Penny trailing behind.

"Oh fuck no!" Summer said shoving Roberto and Bonnie in the portal.

Summer dived into the portal much to Gumball's frustration. He wanted to prove he was the very best to her like no one ever was…

* * *

-(Smith-Sanchez Home, Earth, C-137AU2)-

Morty was doing push-ups with one finger in the lawn still in his No Mercy martial arts gi when the portal opened with a red portal. Morty sprang up taking a fighting stance only to see two people shoved out of it along with his sister. The male he recognized as Summer's boyfriend, Roberto. The woman felt familial to him.

"Summer, what's going on?" Morty asked. "And that's the outfit you chose as your trainer outfit? It's so 2004."

Summer wore a black shirt with pale pink semi-circle, a pale pink mini-skirt over black lycra shorts, white ankle socks, pink and white sneakers, black and white gloves, a pale pink bandanna with a red logo.

"At least, I don't knock off outfits from our mobile game." Summer muttered.

"Whatever, who's the blonde? One of Rick's lovers?" Morty said bluntly.

"This is Bonnie Sinclair. Apparently, she's our grandmother in an alternate verse." Summer said making introductions.

"You look a hell of lot stronger than most Mortys, I've met." Bonnie remarked. "I like you already."

Morty seemed to beam and the four entered the home. Rick, Jessica, and Diane were in the middle of playing Infinite Clash of Warriors X on the Nintendo WarpSpark. Jessica was playing as Sadie, Rick was Priyanka, and Diane was Lars. They wanted to prove who was the second best fighter on the **Crystal Squadron.**

"Rick, we…" Morty said only to get off by Rick saying, "In a minute, I about to prove Priyanka is the super-FUCK!"

Jessica managed to pull of a perfect combo managing to K.O. the two of them making her the winner. Rick tossed down his controller, Diane rolled her eyes, and Jessica was doing a victory dance.

"Ahem." Bonnie said clearing her throat.

Rick turned to face Bonnie.

"Bonnie…" Rick remarked.

"Rick." Bonnie said.

"Who's this, and why does she look like me?" Diane asked.

"We're counterparts, Diane." Bonnie said with a sigh. "You're just a slightly more canon version."

"Yeah, it's a long story. Something about one of the artists for the comic book and fans going nuts for her." Rick said going to the fridge to get a beer to drink.

Bonnie slapped it out of his hands.

"I have no time for you to drink! The multiverse is in danger again!" Bonnie said.

Rick groaned.

"From who? Josho, Dimensio, or no don't tell me Pinkamena? Because they are not my problem. One's smart enough not to mess with the system, one's stupid enough to try, and last one is a fucking nutcase." Rick said picking up his beer.

"You do realize that the curse is complete as the players have been revealed? Evil Morty is a warper for fuck's sake!" Bonnie said which got Rick to drop his beer.

"Oh shit." Rick and Morty collectively said.

Bonnie went over to their TV and swapped the mode to HDMI 1 to put on the Interdimensional Cable Box. She showed them all Evil Morty's ascension, Rebecca's return, and the departure of "Evil" Summer.

"Well great, looks like we're actually going to get involved." Rick said with a sigh. "We should go see Merch. No doubt, he's freaking over this."

"I'll come as well." Diane said getting up off the sofa. "I should help."

Jessica was still weary of the whole multiverse thing and opted to stay behind. Bonnie looked at Rick with thoughts of her own Rick. She had lost hers due to hers to Murphy's Law playing her dirty and taking her rest of the family for added injury. Bonnie remembered the day she and Rick meet working on that **space shuttle project**. Seeing a Rick who could actively defy that law in front was quite a breath of fresh air and brought up old desires.

"Of all the people that gets me turned on, it had to be Rick. Oh well, can't be helped. Rick was a mad genius…maybe I'm just as crazed." Bonnie thought warmly.

Rick readied his portal gun only for Bonnie to stop him.

"You. Me. Bed. Now." Bonnie said bluntly.

"You can't just…" Diane said before Bonnie turned to counterpart.

"Diane, it's not cheating if I'm a counterpart to you is it not. Plus, if you can join in if you want." Bonnie remarked.

The offer was obviously hollow as Bonnie really wanted Rick to herself. Too bad, Rick was drooling at the thought of being in a Bonnie/Diane sandwich.

"*urrp* Fuck yeah, join in! It'll be the ultimate threeway!" Rick said excitedly.

"I don't know, I'm basically going to screw an alternate me. Isn't that a bit wrong?" Diane asked.

Summer was checking something on her phone.

"No, you are counterparts, but you're not related in any familial way." Morty said checking his phone.

"Oh…well when in Rome." Diane said taking Bonnie's hand leading her upstairs.

"Aw yeah, blonde sandwich! I'll be back down in a while!" Rick said going after them.

Bonnie was inwardly regretting offering the threeway wishing she had merely convinced Diane to let her have him to herself for a while. Morty decided to take the ship and fly Jessica home, leaving Summer and Roberto alone downstairs. The sounds of blatant sex upstairs were rather audible.

"Well they are going to be busy for an hour…" Summer remarked. "Might as well feed the Mons."

Summer sent out her team of Pokémon she had on her. A Charizard, a Tyranitar, an Altaria, a Lucario, a Thundurus, and a Suicine.

"Wait, how the hell did you get a Suicine and a Thundurus?" Roberto asked.

"Wonder Trade." Summer said lazily as set bowls with their meals on the table. "Now, come and get it."

Her Pokémon went off to the table to devour their meals as Summer plopped back on the couch to text on her phone. Roberto sighed as even as warper, Summer was still hooked to her phone. Of course, he was not better because he sat next to her and was playing on his 3DS.

* * *

(Current Location: Z-T Spaceport, between dimensions, somewhere within the CN Cluster)

A space pod crashed into the entry area for new ship and out came both Gilda and Morty Flynn. The two were exhausted and weary.

"Before we see Merch, let's get some a shower, new clothes, and a freaking drink." Gilda said as Morty Flynn agreed. "My treat."

The two trudged into an onsen before hitting a clothing store walking out refreshed and in new gear. Gilda von Gyra now wore a dark blue skirt suit with ocean blue stockings and heels. Morty Flynn now wore a white buttoned-down shirt with a yellow tie, blue slacks, and black shoes. Morty Flynn's brown hair now had purple ends due to his earlier mutation. The two were in a local bar having a shared martini in a giant glass.

"So, did Rebecca always have electric blue hair?" Morty Flynn asked.

"Naw, the writers screwed up and will definitely fix it this time or her next appearance." Gilda said sarcastically. "Her wanted poster at least has it as the right hair color."

"Maybe it's a sign she could get Super Saiyan Blue someday." Morty Flynn said with a shrug.

Gilda paled along with the other warpers in the bar. That totally could not happen….could it? Many could swear they heard mischievous laughter in the air. Gilda chided Morty for that joke, and the two quickly left the bar. Morty Flynn realized he lost out on any chance of bedding the Gyrados anthromorph at the moment and sighed an "Oh geez.". The two were able to find Merch and Beth's ships with the duo finding the couple waiting for them.

"Gilda, Flynn, it's good to see you both." Merch remarked adjusting his lime green windbreaker jacket. "We've been waiting for you."

"Mom, it's good to see you…or at least an alternate you." Morty Flynn said.

Beth seemed to beam at her alternate son, and Gilda could only sigh with a bit of relief. Merch remarked that they should hurry to meet up with the rest of the family.

"I got a package from Dimentio. He asked me to get to the Smith Family as it will only open with you, Morty, Rick, and Summer." Merch remarked to Beth.

"I'll take my ship." Beth said getting her keys in her hand. "But first, I need a bottle…no case of Frost Wine."

"Are you kidding me? Mortimer is threatening our world along with Rebecca, and you want to secure wine from a dead clan! What's wrong with you?" Gilda chided grabbing Beth by the collar tightly to pull her close to Gilda's face.

Gilda was started to spark with electricity. While she could take electric attack, she could sure as hell launch them. Beth gulped as a bead of sweat rolled down her head.

"On second thought, I should give up drinking. It's unhealthy." Beth said nervously.

Beth was lying through her teeth as the only thing that was going to stop her from drinking was pregnancy. Merch decided to have Gilda board his ship to prevent her from murdering his girlfriend.

"Come on, you can ride with me." Beth offered to Morty Flynn.

"So, what's the name of your ship?" Morty Flynn asked curiously.

"Lady Wineglass." Beth remarked with pride.

She did not see Morty Flynn roll her eyes. He boarded her ship and Glida boarded Merch's ship, the Absolution Infinite. Both ships took off from the spaceport.

* * *

-(OU-Jidoor 6 (Moon Planet Zozo-6)-

Zozo-6 was a moon planet and a sub planet to the universe's (Jidoor-6's) main planet Locke-6. Simply put, Zozo-6 was their easy situation to deal with crime, the poor, and the mentally ill by heaping them all on a planet together. In a rather nice home for the poverty-ridden hellhole, Turbo Mecha Rebecca and Mortimer were trying on their new outfits. T.M. Rebecca wore a purple Arabian-styled vest with black designs under a dark grey burst lace bikini top with attached to it was a mesh fishnet patterned which went down to her toned stomach, black bracers that were laced with restraint seals, purple harem pants with a black rose design on the right side, and diamond-toed hi-top sneakers with a hidden pair of blades in them. Rebecca realized she was switch on and off the "metallic" armor that gave her a mecha hedgehog appearance to blend into the crowd better. Mortimer merely wore a sleeveless blood red uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a v neck, a red sash, black pants and red boots. Both on the back on their outfits was a new symbol, a dark phoenix.

"Like it, Mortimer?" T.M. Rebecca asked.

"It's suitable." Mortimer said. "Still, shouldn't we be concerned of you if your home turf being conquered?"

"No. As long as I have access to my computer network, we'll be fine. One smart thing, my predecessor did was have her own private server for Council work. Sadly, I won't be able to hack the Order's servers thanks to Jeremy locking me out, but it should have any information I gathered previously." T.M. Rebecca said pulling up her computer to access it.

Only to find that it was partially wiped and corrupted…meaning all of it was useless now. She got hacked. Rebecca's eyes twitched. She screamed grabbing her computer and smashing it repeatedly on the desk like a typical politician where they discover their perverted photos were leaked online.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING COCK! SON OF MOTHERFUCK!" T.M. Rebecca raged.

"Wait, Rebecca. We're not caveman! We have technology." Mortimer said calming the robotic girl down.

Mortimer tried and failed to get the information. Which led to him doing the same damn thing to the computer only to toss it out the window.

"Oh shit! My shotacon porn was on it!" T.M. Rebecca said leaping out the same window.

Mortimer facepalmed wondering what genius managed to pull up under Rebecca's nose. However, he had no idea that who got the information got it by complete accident. A wild card has gotten a treasure trove of information and what that card would do with it would determine the tide of the conflict to come.

* * *

-(Smith-Sanchez Home, Earth, C-137AU2)-

Bonnie took up a cigarette to smoke merely taking in the fact of the deed she just did. She was on the left side of the bed with Rick in the middle, and Diane on the right.

"That was fun." Diane said fiddling with her fingers.

Bonnie wanted to tell her to shut up, but Diane handled that romp a bit too well for her liking. Summer came up to the door telling three Merch and Beth are here. They got up, got dressed, and dragged themselves downstairs. All three had a limp and reeked of sex with the obvious telltale signs.

"Bonnie?" Merch said with a raised eyebrow. "Of all the people I'd thought I'd never meet. We meet, Mrs. Sinclair."

"The infamous Merch. Charmed. I see the rumors are true and you're dating my alternate daughter." Bonnie said shaking Merch. "And the rumor you cosplayed as Rock from Black Lagoon is true as well?"

Merch did resemble him with only fierce green eyes marking his difference. He shook his head at the second rumor remarking that was an in-joke among reality warpers.

"I should introduce Morty Flynn and Gilda von Gyra." Beth said as the two entered the house.

 **(A/N: To make this easier for me and everyone else, C-137AU2 Morty will be referred as Morty. Morty Flynn will be called Flynn onward. Now back to your regular scheduled program.)**

Morty returned home with the ship sensing his mother's presence. With the four core members of the Sanchez family here, the package began to glow as Merch put on the kitchen table. The package shone a bright light as it scanned the life forces in the room.

"Package recipients found, package unlocked." It said as the electronic lock went dead opening the package.

"What's in it?" Bonnie asked.

Morty walked up to it and peered inside.

"It's katanas for us!" Morty said taking the one marked for him in his hand.

His katana is a blade made of Wakandan Vibranium and Antarctic Vibranium, with a yellow and dark blue handle to it. The katana was a chisa katana fitting for his growing height. The katana seemed to glow before projecting knowledge of it's abilities to Morty through a seal.

"Holy shit….." Morty said wide-eyed.

Summer bolted for the package to get her blade. Her katana was a double-edge variant with the blade of her katana is made of Reverbium, with a pink and white handle to it. The seal triggered once she held it and got the knowledge of the sword's violent capabilities.

"I'm going to find a mountain and slash it in half…." Summer said to herself in awe.

Beth was next and got her sword out the package. Her sword was a nodachi with her blade being made of Depleted and Volatile Promethium, with a wine red and dark blue handle to it. As like the others, the seal on it triggered to give her the knowledge of its abilities.

"Switchblade, you've been replaced as main weapon." Beth said to herself.

Rick strode up to the package and got the last sword which was an o-katana. His katana has an adamantium blade, with a light blue and white handle to it. The seal triggered and Rick could only smirk in sastification.

"Aw hell yeah, adamantium and sense enhancing! Merch, I'm almost not mad you're probably banging my daughter." Rick said twirling the blade around.

"I didn't make the blade." Merch said taking the note out of the note. "Dimentio has a message, "For the protection of your world and others. The blades are yours. Good luck. -Dimentio P.S. Alert the other worlds, help them prepare for what's to come.""

"Shit…." Morty said. "Get we are getting involved in that upcoming war."

"Seems so. Oh well, first things first, we're going on a trip to learn how to use these puppies." Rick said twirling the blade. "I'm going to make sure by the time I'm done, the Ricklance will be slicing through things like butter."

"Ricklance? Seriously!" Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Totally naming mine Viento Verano." Summer said looking at her reflection in the sword's metal.

"Summer Wind in Spanish? Seriously?" Rick chided.

"It's a good name. I'm calling mine Shibō-sha." Morty said.

"Death Reaper in Japanese? How cliché." Rick muttered.

"Oh hush, dad. Let your grandson name his sword what he wants. As long as it's not Morty Jr, it's a good name. I'm naming mine Praesidium. And yes dad, it's "protection" in latin!" Beth said twirling her sword with ease.

Merch got an alert on his BlackTab and took it up scowling on the piece of news he got.

"We got two problems. Apparently, Pinkamena has became an intermediate skilled seal master. She's been cursing some poor saps with seals. Out of her experiments so far, only four are confirmed to be alive." Merch remarked.

"Any we know?" Beth asked.

"I happen to know **Hirohito Zou**. Apparently, despite being the "first", he's the last. Pinkamena somehow managed to time travel through the multiverse to nail him. This had a nasty aftereffect making a stable time loop of Pinkamena gaining a penchant for sealing and senjutsu. The others I don't know personally, but I do know that **my old geist friend** may run into one of Pinkie's cursed victims." Merch explained.

"Well, this can't any worse?" Gilda said as she got a voicemail from Jeremy on her phone. "Boss?"

Gilda took it up and played the message.

" _Gilda von Gyra. Due to your wonderful service to uphold the rights for warpers, I have decided to grant you a promotion."_

Gilda perked up excited as she was hoping to be made one of the top representatives for the Order. Those that do peace meetings, assist the Elite Council, and get a big payraise.

 _"Congratulations, Elite Councilwoman Gyra! Do the Order proud!"_

Gilda's heart sank, and Merch was laughing. He had a feeling Jeremy would pull a stunt like this. Jeremy flat out knew that with Rebecca back in the picture, he, Taoretta, and June were in deep shit especially himself. Jeremy knew that he had to stay near Evie and Katsumi to aid in their plan. Jeremy wanted to redeem himself for his past mistakes as an Elite Councilman for the Order, but he wanted to live to do that as well. Gilda was essentially someone to hold the fort to keep the imps from completely wrecking things, and Gilda full well knew this.

"If I was a betting man, I have a feeling Katsumi either approved you without realizing Jeremy only promoted you to save his own ass or she's in on it. Knowing her, it's the latter." Merch said crossing his arms. "Either way, congrats."

"Shut up!" Gilda von Gyra remarked bitterly. "Being an Elite Council is a terrible job! No one's thankful, everyone either sucks up to you or dislikes you for being in charge. Plus, Rebecca will want me dead which I bet that's what Jeremy is counting on!"

"Well knowing Katsumi, when she does find out, your position will be secured. Jeremy would probably be considering dropping you out of the Elite Council if Katsumi was not in the way." Merch said thinking about his "goddaughter".

"And I had a damn good feeling Jeremy knows this. He's using my friendship with Katsumi to his benefit!" Gilda said annoyed.

"Jeremy was a Zangyaku for a damn good reason. His epithet for his wanted poster was the _Unpredictable Strategist ,_ and he was wanted for about 75 million. He was the genius of the group making the plans and the gadgets. Hell, if anything Rebecca would not have done shit in the beginning had not been for Jeremy. It's still a good thing he's on Katsumi's side, but he seems to be willing to do what he can to survive this upcoming conflict." Rick said still twirling his katana.

"That doesn't assure me that this is probably going is going to be worth the payrise. Oh well, at least, I'll get my own OU to own, and I can move out of my crap apartment." Gilda said with a sigh. "Merch, get these four trained. The sooner, the better."

Gilda tore open a portal for the 4th Dimension saying she had to go face the music, but Flynn spoke up.

"Wait, I want to come. You'll need an assistant." Flynn said speaking up. "Besides, I need a job myself considering."

"Fine, I'll have you to be my assistant. Just know working for Order has downsides, nobodies' thankful, the hours are a nightmare, and you're at constant risk." Gilda said with concern.

"Sounds like working with Rick but getting paid. Besides, you'll be thankful and that's ok for me." Flynn said bracing himself.

A smile cracked on Gilda's face as the two had left through the portal together.

"All right, pack your shit. We're going on a training trip!" Rick said excitedly.

"Yeah, before that. Beth and I have another package to drop for my geist buddy **.** He and Karin ordered some weapons and they'll need them ASAP. After that, I can take a few days off to take all on a trip." Merch said holding Beth's hand. "Besides, I might need to brush up on my own skills."

"So, Morty? Are you bringing Jessica?" Summer asked.

"No, she wanted to say behind and keep an eye on the Earth for us." Morty said.

Roberto caught his girlfriend mumbling, "Freaking pansy", under her breath. The group was pack their things and boarded the Absolution Infinite. The Lady Wineglass was stored away into Merch's BlackTab's virtual inventory. As the ship was slowly going airborne, Jessica had come to wave them off goodbye.

* * *

(Unknown dimension)

As the end credits rolled, Mr. Poopybutthole flipped off the television with his wife sitting in his lap. The two were rather pleased with the special.

"Oooh we, that was a thrill ride. Guess Mirai Yoshi is once again connecting the dots. I wonder who got Rebecca's information. Black Rose or Dimensio?" Mr. Poopybutthole said.

"My money is on neither." Mrs. Poopybutthole. "Something's going on…and I can feel it."

"Either way, stay tuned next time for the next Rick and Morty story and don't forget to see that new upcoming Mario story if you want to what insanity Evie, Jeremy, and Katsumi are up to. It's going to be a wild one!" Mr. Poopybutthole.

Their son woke up from his nap wanting to be fed leaving both parents to put aside their ramblings to deal with him.

"See you all soon." Mr. Poopybutthole said waving goodbyes to the "viewers". "Or in a few months…"

* * *

(A/N: And that's a wrap! It feels great to get this all done in one false swoop. Technically, this isn't the first appearance of Bonnie in my work. She first showed in an Interdimensional Cable cameo in Episode 30 (Chapter 36) of my other fanfiction, **Steven Universe Blackthorned**. Since this was going to be a big one-shot, I wanted to build up for future events for **The Geist Within** and **the future sequel to the Plus One chapter I promised**. So, Gilda von Gyra is now the newest member of the Elite Council? What could go wrong? A lot actually. Stay fresh, my friends and I'll see you next time!)


End file.
